


the host, the doctor, and three cracked ribs

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, and slight host/dr iplier if you squint maybe, but really nothing worth tagging seriously, warning for blood & vague mentions of eye stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: the host reminisces on his first time meeting dr iplier.





	the host, the doctor, and three cracked ribs

the doctor was surprisingly sweet, if you asked the host. not that anyone did, of course, and he rather preferred it that way, anyway. he always asked before touching the host, was so gentle in cleaning and replacing the host’s bandages, that the first time, the radio host very nearly told dr. iplier that before catching his tongue. he remembered that fist conversation well, considered it a treasured memory, since he had few to begin with.

 

“so, what happened to you? don’t think i recognize you. that blonde streak of yours is pretty recognizable.”

the host, trying his best not to flinch with every word, every touch, decided not to answer. best to keep his past a mystery for now, until he got a proper gauge on this “doctor iplier” and whoever else was here.

“what, not a talker? or are you mute, along with the blindness? we’ll have to start ordering thing with braille, and remember to stock up on paper and pencils, hmm..”

the doctors voice trailed off into mutterings, clearly preoccupied with thoughts of how to set up communication while his hands finished unwrapping the host’s bandages, tsk-ing at the state of his wounds.

“well, that won’t do at all. you haven’t even cleaned this, have you? at this rate, you’re luck i decided to deal with this first. im going to wash the blood first, so ill be able to see the damage. ready?”

the host nodded, bracing himself, remembering the last thing that happened when someone’s hands were near his eyes, but… it hurt so little he let out a small breath of relief, a quiet thanks that was directed t the doctor but quiet vaguely, and he hoped that it went unnoticed as the blood was carefully wiped away with a wet cloth.

his hopes were dashed with a chuckle, as the doctor methodically worked his way around the sockets, hands warm and soft.

“feels good, doesn’t it? looks like this blood’s been here for weeks, im shocked you havent picked up an infection, or five along the way. i saw dark bring you in, did he hurt you? i assume he didnt do this, just based on how old the wounds are, but if he did, you need to tell me. i dont even know if i can heal this, not in the state that it is.”

the host’s lungs stuttered at the mention of darkiplier, but still he said nothing, just slowly shook his head ‘no’. iplier sighed, fingers carefully mapping out the extent of the wounds and where it had scabbed over, making it all a rather nasty sight to behold.

“i’ll heal as much as i can, but right now, as far as i can tell you're a hemophiliac and it might bleed indefinitely. you’ll never recover your sight. im sorry. and i wont press about dark, but you should know, if you ever run into trouble with him, you let me know. i’ll deal with him.”

“thank you.”

this time, the host spoke, voice raspy and hoarse from screaming for hours on end, and afterwords, weeks of disuse. he cleared his throat and tried again, this time, sounding more like a human being instead of some animal crying in the gutter.

“thank you. the host….. deeply appreciates the care dr. iplier has put into this appointment and understands that his sight will never be what it was. it has simply…. been a bit of time since the host has talked to….. anyone.”

the doctor patted him on the shoulder with a hearty laugh and seemed not to notice the host’s jump and consequent frantic attempt to hide it, and wrapped the last clean bandages into place.

“there he is! i knew you had a voice in there somewhere! and such a nice rich one too, i bet listening to you reading stories would be a treat. now, before you disappear into dark’s clutches, im thinking we can set up weekly visits here, is that okay? those bandages should really be changed every few days, but being what we are, a week is probably doable. whaddya say, host?”

with a visible shiver at the mention of dark, again, the host decides instead to focus on the doctor’s request, and nods too quickly at that.

“the host thinks that is reasonable, although he hopes that one day he will be able to change his bandages himself. with a nod, the host stands from the doctor’s table and walks to the doorway, where darkiplier is already hungrily awaiting to talk to the newest arrival.”

moving in sync with his narration, the host pauses at the doorway, before turning one last time to the doctor.

“the host hopes the doctor is able to rest, seeing as he is nearly exhausted from the constant check-ups and wounds of the others. and the host truly appreciates dr. iplier’s care.”

and with that, he disappeared, as described, into the hungry clutches of darkiplier, just outside in the hallway.

 

its a bittersweet memory if anything, and sometimes the host likes to sit back and replay it in his mind, finding comfort there, rather than going to the doctor for help. and yes, it would be much less painful for the doctor to mend his three cracked ribs, but he would rather not worry the man. besides, it was his own fault, really, he should’ve known better to disobey.


End file.
